Mysterious Invisible man
by sasukekim9
Summary: Sasuke siluman serigala yang memiliki banyak mistetery di sekitar hidupnya bertemu Naruto si murid baru yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. NARUSASU/Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

MYSTERIOUS INVISIBLE MEN

Main fair : Narusasu

Length : Multichip

Gendre : yaoi, romance, humor, mpreg

Rated : T-M

Words : 3026

Summary : "sasuke seorang siluman yang sangat tertarik dengan legenda klan yang sangat kuat bertemu dengan naruto si murid baru yang membuat sasuke penasaran"

 **Hapy reading**

 **enjoy**

 _Ribuan tahun yang lalu terdapat sebuah klan siluman terkuat yang sangat ditakuti namun juga begitu dihormati dikalangan para siluman, bukan hanya dikalanga para siluman saja namun juga di kalangan manusia. Nama klan itu bernama Klan Uzumaki yang merupakan siluman dari ras rubah berekor sembilan. bahkan klan tersebut dianggap sebagai satu-satunya bangsawan dari ras siluman._

 _Klan uzumaki ini sering membantu kerajaan dalam urusan perdamaian dimana klan ini akan ikut andil dalam pengusutan kasus kejahatan baik yang berat maupun yang ringan. Bukan hanya itu saja bahkan klan ini akan membantu setiap masyarakat yang kesulitan baik kesulitan dalam materi maupun yang lainnya. Karena itulah klan ini sangat dihormati oleh masyarakat dan sangat dipercaya oleh raja._

 _Walaupun Klan Uzumaki ini sangat ditakuti bukan berarti tidak ada yang membencinya terutama dari ras siluman itu sendiri karena banyak siluman yang beranggapan kalau klan ini merupakan klan penghianat karena sering membantu dan menjaga manusia dari gangguan para siluman. Oleh karena itu banyak siluman yang mencoba menjatuhkan klan tersebut walaupun tidak berhasil karena selain kuat klan ini juga mendapat apresiasi masyarakat secara penuh._

 _Namun pada suatu hari dimana Raja Jinmu raja yang begitu mempercayai klan ini terbunuh karena membantu klan Uzumaki megatasi serangan dari para siluman. Raja satsu ini raja yang sangat dicintai oleh rakyatnya karena itu saat kematian raja satsu tersebar banyak masyarakat yang sedih bahkan ada yang sampai menyalahkan klaan ini dan berbalik membencinya._

 _Keadaan ini dimanfaatkan oleh para petinggi kerajaan yang memang membenci klan ini karena sangat dipercaya oleh raja terdahulu dengan memanas manasi raja baru yang memang memiliki rasa tidak suka terhadap klan ini sehingga berpengaruh banyak pada keadaan di kerajaan serta dimasyarakat yang berakibat pada perpecahan antar masyarakat dan petinggi kerajaan menjadi 2 golongan. Golongan pertama merupakan golongan yang begitu membenci klan uzumaki serta golongan kedua yang tetap mendukung klan uzumaki._

 _Melihat keadaan diantara manusia yang kian memanas para silumanpun memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Para siluman banyak yang menyerang manusia serta ada juga siluman yang membantu raja baru dengan menyamar menjadi manusia untuk membasmi klan uzumaki. Percekcokan yang terjadi antar golongan serta para siluman yang terus menyerang dengan berbagai cara membuat klan ini sulit bergerak dan mejadi semakin lemah._

 _Akhirnya setelah melihat keadaan yang begitu memungkinkan untuk memusnahkan klan ini para siluman menyerang kediaman klan ini secara besar-besaran. bukan hanya para siluman masyarakat pun yang terdiri dari golongan pertama ikut menyerang kediaman para uzumaki ini sehingga klan ini menjadi musnah. Dan siluman dari ras rubah berekor sembilanpun tidak pernah lagi ditemukan di dunia ini._

"Hei sasuke apa kau tidak bosan terus menceritakan tentang klan siluman yang sudah musnah itu?" uchiha Sasuke atau Sasuke pemuda jenius yang sangat tertarik dengan sejarah klan legendaries dari bangsa siluman. Pemuda dengan sifat dingin yang berstatus sebagai siswa tingkat dua di Konoha high school ini begitu menyukai sejarah yang berkaitan tentang klan yang melegenda yaitu Klan Uzumaki. Bahkan saking tertariknya sasuke sampai mempunyai satu rak penuh buku dirumahnya yang berisi berbagai cerita sejarah tentang klan uzumaki.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di pinggiran kota konoha. Sasuke dan teman-temannya sedang menjadi relawan di panti itu untuk membantu para anak yang kurang kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka dengan membantu para penjaga panti menjaga anak-anak sampai membantu menggalang dana untuk kebutuhan panti.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh bukan kau yang aku ceritakan tentang dongeng itu kan Sai ?." Sai atau simura Sai merupakan sepupu jauh dari Sasuke merangkap sahabat serta teman satu-satunya dari bungsu uchiha itu. Ibunya Sai adalah keponakan dari neneknya Sasuke. Keluarga Sai dan Sasuke memang sangat dekat berhubung kediaman simura terletak disamping kediaman Uchiha.

" Apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengan keberadaan klan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tertarik, karena biar bagaimana pun klan ini merupakan klan dengan ras siluman terkuat. Selain itu klan ini juga klan siluman pertama yang ikut berbaur dengan manusia."

"Yah memang tidak dapat dipungkiri jika klan uzumaki ini yang membuat kita bisa membaur dengan para manusia, bahkan banyak para siluman yang menikah dengan manusia."

Yah memang setelah kejadian dimana klan Uzumaki diserang dan banyak menimbulkann korban karena pada saat itu pula para siluman bukan hanya menyerang klan uzumaki tetapi juga para manusia termasuk orang-orang di kerajaan.

Namun, para siluman yang merupakan krabat dekat dan jauh dari klan ini, serta para pengikut dan pengagum yang begitu menghormati serta mencintai klan Uzumaki yang mengetahui keadaan klan Uzumaki berada diambang kehancuranpun langsung bergerak cepat untuk membantu mengatasi kekacauan yang terjadi. Sehingga kekacauan pun dapat diatasi.

Walaupun begitu ternyata mereka kurang cepat untuk membantu klan tersebut menghadapi berbagai serangan sehingga para anggota klan banyak yang mati. Memang ada yang selamat namun luka yang dialaminya cukup parah sehingga menyebabkan mereka tidak bertahan lebih lama. Melihat hal itu hasirama senju salah satu krabat dekat klan Uzumaki mulai mengambil tindakan dengan melanjutkan usaha klan Uzumaki untuk membantu para manusia dan menyatukan antar manusia dan siluman untuk hidup berdampingan dan saling membantu satu sama lain.

"Walaupun begitu tetap saja keadaan sekarangtidak dapat dinikmati oleh klan Uzumaki itu sendiri padahal mereka yang membuat sejarah baru bagi dunia ini."

"Yah mau bagaiman lagi, keadaan saat itu memang benar-benar kacau. Lagi pula itukan sudah lama sekali sudah beribu-ribu tahun berlalu." "Daripada membicarakan klan yang sudah tidak ada ini lebih baik kita pulang, aku tidak mau jika Itachi-nii kembali memarahiku karena telat membawamu pulang."

"Hah, Baiklah"

Karena hari sudah mulai larut Sai pun mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang. Bukan apa-apa karena jika ia telat membawa Sasuke pulang bukan tidak mungkin kalau dia tidak bisa melihat hari esok. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi pada kenyataannya Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat protektif pada adiknya.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Saat ini Sasuke dan Sai sedang berada di dalam mobil Lamborgini hitam milik Sai. Keadaan di dalam mobil memang tidak bisa dikatakan ramai namun juga tidak bisa dikatakan sepi, karena sang pemilik mobil selalu mengajak orang disampingnya berbicara walaupun hanya ditanggapi seadanya.

"Sasuke apa kau sudah bisa merubah wujudmu menjadi serigala?" Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting? Akh sepertinya saya lupa memberi tahu kalau sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sai merupakan manusia setengah siluman. Ayah Sasuke merupakan siluman Srigala berdarah murni sedangkan ibunya Sasuke adalah manusia biasa. Dan Sai tidak seperti Sasuke karena sebenarnya orang tua sai merupakan manusia setengah siluman yang otomatis membuat Sai 90 persen mewarisi darah siluman. Namun, walaupun mereka bersaudara mereka berasal dari jenis siluman yang berbeda. Jika Sasuke siluman Srigala maka Sai merupakan siluman Elang.

"Yah aku memang sudah bisa merubah wujudku menjadi seekor srigala walaupun tidak sebaik niisan."

" Kalau begitu apa aku boleh melihat wujud Srigalamu Sasuke?"

"Tidak!"

"Hei, itu tidak adil kau saja bias melihat wujud silumanku kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat wujud silumanmu." Sai mengajukan protesannya pada Sasuke saat pemuda itu berkata ia tidak mau menampakan wujud silumannya pada Sai. Hei menurut Sai itu sungguh tidak adil, minggu lalu saat Sai baru bisa melakukan perubahan wujud ia langsung memberitahu pemuda itu dan memperlihatkan wujudnya. Tapi Sasuke jangankan memperlihatkan wujudnya, bercerita saja pemuda itu sangat jarang.

" Tapi kau sudah sering melihat wujud siluman Itachi-nii dan tousan Sai, wujudku dan yang lainnya tidak ada bedanya Sai."

" Tentu saja berbeda Sasuke, yang kau maksud itu Itachi-nii dan fugaku jisan bukan kau. Aku inginnya kau Sasuke"

"Aku tidak bisa Sai."

"Oh, ayolah sasuke"

"Tidak Sai!"

" Sasuke"

"Aku bilang tidak Sai!"

"Sasuke"

Sebaiknya kita lewati saja perdebatan antar sahabat dan saudara itu. karena jika sudah berdebat akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Di dalam sebuah kamar dengan nuansa biru gelap terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam serta berkulit putih pucat sedang bergelung diatas kasur dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Ceklek

" Sasuke apa Aniki mengganggu?"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berkulit putih pucat dan tubuh tinggi tegap terlihat menyembul dibalik pintu berwarna coklat tua.

" Ahh Aniki Tentu saja tidak, ayo masuk."

Orang itu, Itachi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putra sulung keluarga uchiha yang merupakan kakak dari Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sang adik yang masih betah dengan kegiatannya tadi. Melihat kakaknya masuk Sasuke langsung saja beringsut memperbaiki posisinya menjadi duduk.

" Kau sedang apa Sasuke?" Tanya itachi yang saat ini sedang duduk diranjang disibelah Sasuke

"aku sedang membaca buku baru nisan."

"apa buku itu menceritakan tentang klan Uzumaki?" yah Itachi memang mengetahui hobi sekaligus kebiasaan dari sang adik. Itachi tahu sangat tahu malah kalau Sasuke adiknya itu bigitu terobsesi untuk menemukan klan yang sudah dianggap musnah tersebut.

"hmm" Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya saat kakaknya itu bertanya sesuatu yang jawabannya sudah pasti diketahui oleh kakaknya itu.

"kenapa kau begitu tertarik tentang klan itu Sasuke?" Sesungguhnya Itachi sangat penasaran dengan adiknya yang begitu terobsesi dengan klan legendaris tersebut. Dulu Sasuke tidak seperti itu, dia tidak pernah peduli dengan hal apapun kecuali nilai, sekolah, kekuatan dan tentu saja keluarganya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan keberadaan klan legendaris itu. Yang Itachi tahu, sejak setahun yang lalu Sasuke mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Klan tersebut.

"Entahlah nisan, aku hanya merasa kalau sebenarnya klan Uzumaki itu masih ada. Dan aku sedang mencari tahu tentang itu nisan. " Memang sesungguhnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu tertarik dengan klan itu. Bahkan, saking tertariknya ia dengan klan itu Sasuke sampai melupakan sejarah klannya sendiri. Tidak bisa dibilang melupakan juga sih, karena pada dasarnya Sasuke tidak tahu sejarah klannya secara menyeluruh.

Yang Sasuke tahu, kalau klannya itu merupakan klan utusan dewi Tsukiyoumi untuk melindungi bulan dari para iblis. Sasuke juga tidak mengerti secara pasti apa yang dimaksud dengan melindungi bulan. Yang benar saja melindungi bulan untuk apa? Bulan itu kan tidak akan kemana-mana, kenapa harus dijaga? Sasuke sungguh tidak mengerti. Sasuke pernah menanyakan tentang hal itu pada kedua orang tuanya dan Itachi, tapi mereka hanya menjawab _'belum saatnya kau tahu semua itu Sasuke'_ yang membuat Sasuke berfikir kalau klan dan keluarganya banyak menyimpan rahasia dari dirinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Ototou?"

"karena aku tahu tidak mungkin kan kalau ras siluman terkuat yang pernah ada bahkan bisa menghancurkan satu daratan sekaligus bisa musnah dengan mudah hanya karena diserang oleh para siluman dan manusia yang bahkan bukan tandingan mereka."

" Itu karena mereka tidak mau melukai para manusia Ototou. Mereka bisa melukai bahkan membunuh siluman namun mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk para manusia. Karena klan Uzumaki merupakan klan utusan para dewa untuk melindungi para manusia dan menjaga perdamaian di bumi."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau klan itu merupakan utusan dewa , dibuku juga tidak ada keterangan seperti itu Aniki dan darimana Aniki tahu semua itu?" Mendengar pernyataan kakaknya membuat sasuke sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah tahu tentang itu dan lagi kakaknya yang terlihat acuh tak acuh saat Sasuke membicarakan klan Uzumaki ini terlihat sanga tahu tentang klan ini.

"Sudahlah ini sudah hampir larut malam lebih baik kau tidur sasuke, besok kau harus sekolah dan besok kau juga harus latihan."

"Ck iya… iya… aku mengerti." Melihat kakaknya yang sepetinya enggan membahas lebih lanjut lagi ditambah jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam membuat Sasuke mengalah. Langsung saja ia berbaring sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpi tanpa memperdulikan Itaci yang masih duduk diranjangnya. Karena Sasuke tahu kalau kakaknya itu tidak akan beranjak keluar sebelum ia tidur dan terbuai ke alam mimpi

" Oyasumi sasuke" sebelum beranjak pergi, Itachi sempatkan dulu untuk mengecup dahi sang adik lalu mengucapkan kata pengantar tidur.

"Hmm… oyasuminasai Aniki." Sebelum berdiri Itachi mendengar Sasuke membalas kalimatnya barusan. Itachi hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya. Sepertinya adik kecilnya itu belum sepenuhnya pergi ke alam mimpi.

Setelah melihat Sasuke yang sepetinya sudah mulai tertidur, Itachi langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar sang adik tercinta. Tidak lupa itachi pun mamatikan lampu kamar sasuke karena itachi sangat hapal dengan kebiasaan sasuke yang sering lupa mematikan lampu kamar.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

" Ohayo Sasuke" sapa seorang pemuda kepada temannya yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela.

" Hm"

"Ck tidak bisakah kau membalas sapaanku dengan benar sasuke?" melihat respon temannya Sai-pemuda tadi- hanya bisa berdecak kesal, sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar dingin. Memang Sai akui jika Klan Uchiha memiliki datar dan sangat dingin, tapi hei Itachi dan Fugaku saja tidak sedingin itu.

" Tidak!" Sai sungguh tidak habis fikir kenapa temannya itu sangat senang menjawab pertanyaan dengan sanggat singkat ditambah dengan wajah datarnya.

" Hah kau ini kenapa sifat dinginmu ini tidak hilang-hilang sih sasuke."

" Kau tahu jawabannya Sai." Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sai akhirnya memilih mengalah dan duduk di samping sasuke. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sekolah lebih tepatnya di kelas yang mereka tempati. Sai dan Sasuke memang satu kelas dan mereka satu bangku.

"Oh ya Sasuke, apa kau sudah tahu kalau sekolah kita akan kedatangan murid baru? Aku dengar sih katanya dia pindahan dari Suna."

"Aku tidak tahu Sai dan aku tidak peduli."

"Aku kan hanya memberi tahu Sasuke, lagi pula memang apa yang kau perdulikan selain klan Uzumaki itu."

Sasuke hanya memutar bolamatanya malas menanggapi ucapan Sai. Terkadang Sai memang bisa menjadi cerewet dan sangat menyebalkan. Sai ini memang saudaranya namun sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Jika Sai memiliki sifat yang yang ramah dan sering tersenyum maka sasuke kebalikannya. Ia memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek.

Clekk

Tap tap tap

" selamat pagi anak-anak."

"pagi sensei"

Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening. Semua pasang mata kini melihat kedepan bukan bukan melihat pada Iruka sensei yang sekarang berada di depan kelas. Melainkan pada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang berada di samping iruka sensei. Mereka penasaran siapa gerangan sosok tampan itu?

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari Suna. Namanya Naruto, nah Naruto silahkan perkenalkan diri!"

" Terimakasih sensei." " Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindahan dari Suna dan hal yang paling aku sukai adalah ramen, salam kenal." Ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan cengirang lebarnya. Setelah naruto memperkenalkan diri kelaspun mendadak ramai. banyak yang memuji ketampanannya terutama para wanita.

"Perkenalan lebih lanjutnya nanti saja saat istirahat ya. Nah Naruto sekarang kau boleh duduk di samping Kiba, Kiba angkat tanganmu agar Naruto mengenalimu." Pemuda dengan tato segitiga di masing-masing pipinya itu pun mengangkat tangannya.

"Terima kasih sensei." Ucap Naruto sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Iruka sensei.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas disamping pemuda dengan tato segitiga di tiap pipinya.

" Hai Naruto perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba kau boleh memanggilku Kiba." Setelah duduk Kiba langsung mengajak Naruto berkanalan.

"Oh, hay juga Kiba." Dan berakhirlahh sesi perkenalan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari terdapat sepasang mata onyx yang terus memperhatikan mereka, lebih tepatnya memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang memperhatikan penjelasan Iruka sensei.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Teng.. teng.. teng..

"Baiklah anak-anak karena sekarang sudah jamnya istirahat, maka pembelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja. Minggu depan kita lanjutkan lagi."

" Baik sensei"

Setelah Iruka sensei keluar murid-murid di kelaspun menjadi sangat ramai. Memang saat jam istirahat kelas akan menjadi ramai namun tidak seramai sekarang. Sumber keramaian yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah naruto sang murid baru. Banyak murid-murid yang mengajaknya berkenalan terlebih para wanita yang langsung ditanggapi dengan ramah dan tidak lupa senyum lebar yang terus terpasang diwajahnya.

Ddrrreeet

Tap tap tap

Kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak menjadi hening saat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku atau lebih tepatnya mendekati seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang duduk dibangkunya. Setelah berada di dekat pemuda pirang itu tanpa basa basi Sasuke langsung bertanya ke intinya.

" Siapa kau?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar tanpa basa basi namun terlihat begitu penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat kelas menjadi ramai. pasalnya belum pernah sekalipun pemuda bermata onyx itu bertanya kepada seseorang selain kepada para guru dan saudaranya apa lagi pertanyaannya terdengal konyol untuk seorang jenius seperti dia.

"Aku? Tentu saja Naruto." Jawab Naruto dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Sama seperti yang lainnya Naruto pun merasa heran dengan pemuda ini. bukankah tadi dia sudah memperkenalkan namanya? Lalu kenapa pemuda ini bertanya lagi?

" aku bukan bertanya tentang namamu bodoh, tapi aku bertanya kau ini makhluk apa?"

Yah Sasuke memang sangat penasaran dengan murid baru ini, bahkan saat pemuda pirang ini pertama kali memasuki kelas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Sasuke? Tentu saja dia menusia didalam tubuhnya tidak ada hawa seorang siluman" Tanya Sai yang begitu penasaran dengan tingkah saudara sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sungguh Sai merasa heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Dari semenjak pemuda pirang itu masuk, tingkah Sasuke menjadi aneh. Dia selalu memperhatikan naruto. Padahal saat tadi pagi sai membicarakan murid baru itu tanggapan sasuke tetap cuek dan dingin seperti biasa.

"Aku bertanya kau ini mahluk apa bodoh." Pertanyaan Sai tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke, malah Sasuke kembali bertanya pada pemuda pirang itu. Sungguh Sasuke sangat amat penasaran dengan Naruto. Memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan sai kalau pemuda pirang ini tidak mengeluarkan hawa siluman yang artinya jika seseorang itu tidak mengeluarkan hawa siluman berarti dia adalah manusia.

Namun saat naruto memasuki kelas sasuke bisa merasakan aura yang ada di tubuh naruto berbeda dari para manusia dan siluman. Aura ini terasa lebih kuat dan sangat mendominasi. Bahkan sasuke juga bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar walaupun hanya sedikit. Sasuke yakin kalau kekuatan pemuda pirang ini sengaja disembunyikan karena Sasuke bisa merasakannya. Karena itulah Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan pemuda ini, Naruto bukanlah manusia.

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sasuke padanya tentu saja ia kaget. Namun kekagetannya tertutupi dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat santai. _'hmmmm menarik'_ batin naruto.

Karena melihat Sasuke yang begitu penasaran Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri sasuke dan " apa kau begitu penasaran? Kalau begitu silahkan tebak siapa aku." Berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

"Ayo Kiba kita kekantin aku sudah lapar" ajak Naruto kepada Kiba yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan tampang konyol sembari berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Oh, baiklah ayo." jawab kiba dengan menyusul Naruto yang sudah meninggalkan kelas.

Kepergian kedua pemuda itu membuat kelas yang tadi diliputi suasana anehpun menjadi ramai kembali seperti biasanya.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Terlihat sebuah mobil berwarna orang memasuki pekarangan sebuah mansion dengan gaya tradisional khas jepang yang sangat luas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berantakan dengan kulit kecoklatan terlihat keluar dari mobil tersebut dan langsung memasuki mansion mewah itu.

" Tadaima"

"Okaerii…. Oh kau sudah pulang Naruto? Bagaimana sekolah barummu?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah yang terlihat sedang menyirami bunga-bunga kesayangannya di halaman belakang.

" Sangat menyenangkan Kasan."

" Benarkah? Oh kalau begitu syukurlah jika kau menyukai sekolah barumu" jawab sang kasan saat mendengar anaknya yang sepertinya menyukai sekolah barunya itu.

" Oh ya kasan, apa tousan sudah pulang?"

" Tousanmu belum pulang naruto mungkin nanti malam. Memangnya ada apa?"

" Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kasan aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu saja pada tousan."

"Bertanya tentang apa?"

"Ah, nanti saja kasan kalau tousan sudah pulang Aku ke kamar dulu kasan."

" Hah baiklah" Kushina pun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah putranya itu.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

DUUUAARRR

DUUUAARRR

BBLLAAAARRR

Suara ledakan terus terdengar seiring dengan berjalannya pertempuran antar dua orang pemuda yang saling serang dan saling menghindar satu sama lain. Salah satu diantara kedua pemuda itu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi berbagai serangan yang diberikan oleh lawannya.

" Jangan lengah Sasuke!" ucap salah satu diantara mereka sembari memberikan tendangan yang tepat diperut lawannya

"Akh…"

BRAAKK

Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi tidak terlalu konsen dengan pertarungan yang dilakukan keduanya pun akhirnya terkkena tendangan dari Itachi yang membuat dia jatuh terpental menabrak pohon yang berada dibelakannya.

Saat melihat Sasuke jatuh terpental Itachi langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat kesakitan karena terkena tendangan darinya itu di bagian perut.

"Sasuke apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya itachi dengan nada yang terdengar khawatir sembari membantu sasuke untukk duduk. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke? tidak biasnya kau lengah seperti itu."

" Tidak apa-apa nisan aku hanya sedikit ceroboh saja."

Saat ini Sasuke dan Itachi sedang berada di tanah lapang yang terletak ditengah-tengah hutan. Tadinya mereka sedang latihan untuk melatih kemampuan Sasuke. Namun saat latihan Sasuke tidak terlihat benar-benar bertarung dia sering terlihat melamun.

"apa kau ada masalah sasuke?"

"Tidak nisan aku tidak punya masalah apapun."

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada aniki sasuke. Ayo ceritakan masalahmu!"

Hah memang benar sepintar-pintarnya sasuke dia tidak bisa lebih pintar dari kakaknya. Bahkan untuk menutupi masalahnya pun sasuke tidak bisa. Sepertinya sasuke memang harus menceritakan masalahnya pada aniki tersayangnya ini.

" Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya."

" Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan."

Sasukepun menceritakan semuanya pada itachi mulai dari kedatangan murid baru dikelasnya, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh naruto sampai seberapa peenasarannya sasuke pada naruto.

" Jadi kau penasaran dengan kekuatan teman barumu itu Sasuke?"

"Ne nisan, aku sangat penasaran dengan naruto terlebih dengan kekuatan yang ia punya karena setahuku tidak ada siluman yang memiliki aura yang sangat kuat seperti yang dimiliki naruto."

" Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat besar sasuke."

"Sesuatu yang sangat besar? apa itu nisan?"

"Maafkan Aniki Sasuke, kau belum bisa mengetahuinya." " Lebih baik kita pulang Sasuke sudah gelap Aniki tidak mau membuat Kasan cemas."

" Hah, baiklah ayo kita pulang." _'sebenarnya apa yang tidak aku ketahui? Sesuatu yang besar, apa itu raksasa? akh Lebih baik aku cari tahu sendiri saja'_

Itachi dan sasuke pun akhirnya pulang dengan wujud siluman mereka yaitu serigala. Mereka sengaja merubah wujud menjadi serigala agar cepai sampai dikediaman uchiha karena hutan yang mereka jadikan tempat latihan jaraknya sangat jauh dari pemukiman para manusia dan siluman.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

" jadi Naruto apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang duduk santai di kursi ruang keluarga. Pria paruh baya itu minato atau namikaze minato yang merupakan ayah dari namikaze naruto bertanya kepada pemuda yang serupa dirinya namun berbeda generasi itu.

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu yang serius tousan."

"Sesuatu yang seruis? Apa itu Naruto?"

"Saat disekolah tadi ada salah satu siluman yang bisa merasakan cakra serta kekuatanku tousan. Padahal saat itu aku mnyembunyikan kekuatanku tousan malah semua orang dan para siluman tidak merasakan cakra yang aku sembunyikan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Minato dengan ekspresi yang sangat kaget. Pasalnya tidak ada satupun siluman bahkan dengan kekuatan hebat sekalipun yang dapat merasakan cakra tersembunyi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto selain Minato dan Kushina. Kacuali jika siluman yang dimaksud Naruto adalah siluman yang memiliki garis yang sama dengan garis keluarganya yaitu garis siluman berekor. Ya tidak salah lagi.

 **Countinous ….**

Fic ini aku publis ulang ne, oh ya ini aku udah perbaikin ceritnya loh tapi kalau ada yang kelewat gomen ne. sebenernya ini cerita tadinya gak bakalan aku lanjut malah ceritanya udah aku hapus, cuman karena lumayan banyak yang penasaran dan aku gak mau PHP in para reader jadi aku lanjut aja. Untungnya ini fic masih ada copyannya di hp, kalau enggak mungkin aku gak lanjutin ini cerita. Aku harap kalian bakalan seneng sama fic ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MYSTERIOUS INVISIBEL MAN

Main fair : NaruSasu

Gendre : yaoi, romance, M-preg

Rated : T-M

Summary : ' sasuke siluman yang sangat tertarik dengan legenda klan yang sangat kuat bertemu dengan naruto si murid baru yang membuat sasuke penasaran'

 **Semoga Chap 2 ini Gak mengecewakan ya**

 **HAPPY READING**

Dua ekor serigala dengan corak yang berbeda terlihat berlari memasuki sebuah mansion dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa. Saat sampai pintu depan mansion kedua serigala itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi dua orang pemuda yang sangat tampan.

" Tadaimaaa…" ucap dua orang pemuda tadi yang memiliki paras yang hampir sama namun berbeda postur tubuh sembari berjalan menuju ruang santai.

" Okaeriiii " " Ah.. Sasuke, Itachi kalian sudah pulang? Bagaimana latihannya?" balas seorang wanita paruh baya yang memiliki paras cantik diusianya yang memasuki kepala empat dari arah dapur.

" Sanagt baik kasan, yah setidaknya untuk Itachi." jawab sasuke dengan nada malas dan terlihat lelah.

Mendengar balasan dari putra bungsunya itu Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- langsung menghentikan kegiatannya didapur dan berjalan menghampiri kedua putranya yang saat ini sedang duduk santai disofa diruang TV.

" Ada apa?" " Apa kau ada masalah sasuke? Tidak biasanya sehabis pulang latihan kau terlihat lelah." tanya Mikoto heran. bagaimana tidak heran, biasanya Sasuke akan sangat bersemangat untuk latihan dan saat pulangpun sasuke akan menampilkan ekspresi yang terlihat puas.

" Aku tidak apa-apa kasan, hanya sedikit lelah saja."

" Ah.. kalau begitu sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat di kamar saja. Jangan lupa membersihkan diri dulu."

" Ne kasan, aku kekamar dulu kasan nisan." jawab Sasuke yang dibalas dengan kata "ne" dari Mikoto.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam buku terdapat dua orang pria berbeda generasi yang sedang duduk saling berhadapan namun terhalang oleh sebuah meja. Pria yang lebih muda memandangi pria yang lebih tua dengan sorot mata tajam dan memancarkan keseriusan. Sedangkan yang lebih tua memandang yang lebih muda dengan pandangan bertanya.

"…"

"…"

" Hei kalian, Sampai kapan kalian akan saling berpandangan seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak lelah?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan keduanya dengan nada jengah. Wanita yang duduk di sisi kiri meja itu benar-benar terlihat bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan, semanjak tadi mereka asik sendiri dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bahkan, keberadaannya tidak digubris oleh kedua laki-laki beda generasi itu.

" Itachi, katakana apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Melihat kedua orang tadi yang tidak merespon ucapannya membuat Mikoto mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya pada putra sulungnya. Jika dia tidak bertanya, Mikoto yakin mereka akan terus seperti itu sampai besok.

" Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bertemu dengan anak itu tousan, kasan." Itachi yang melihat kasannya sudah mulai lelah langsung saja menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Tanpa basa basi Itachi langsung memberitahukan tujuannya menghampiri kedua orangtuannya.

" Ah, jadi mereka sudah bertemu?" Tanya Fugaku yang terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan putra sulungnya. " Aku kira mereka akan sampai beberapa hari lagi, tidak disangka akan secepat itu." Sambung Fugaku dengan nada yang datar, namun dengan sebuah senyum kecil diwajahnya.

" Jadi, mereka sudah sampai?" Tanya Mikoto yang terdengar tidak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi. Sepetinya Mikoto sama terkejutnya dengan Fugaku.

" Ne kasan, sepertinya mereka sudah sampai." Jawab Itachi dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir diwajahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

" Lalu, kapan kita akan memberitahu Sasuke tentang Suisho itu tousan ?" tanya Itachi.

" Sepertinya kekuatan dari kessho jubi yang ada dalam tubuh Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja, Sasuke bisa merasakan aliran cakra besar yang tersmbunyi dari anak itu tousan, aku khawatir para demon akan mencium kekuatan dari tubuh sasuke."

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mendengar pertanyaan Itachipun langsung terdiam seketika. Raut wajah yang tadi terlihat bahagia kini tergantikan dengan raut wajah serius sekaligus cemas. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau mereka menghawatirkan keadaan putra bungsu mereka.

" Kita tidak bisa memberitahunya sekarang Itachi, waktunya belum tepat." " tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Itachi, selama Sasuke tidak menggunakan kekuatannya dalam sekala besar, cakra dari Kessho jubi itu tidak akan terdeteksi." Ucap Fugaku dengan nada yang terdengar sangat santai namun dilapisi dengan serius.

Fugaku memang khawatir dengan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke nanti. Namun, Fugaku juga tidak bisa bertindak seenaknya. Sasuke tidak boleh tahu tentang kekuatan itu sebelum tiba waktunya. Lagipula dia tahu kalau kekuatan dalam Suisho itu tidak akan keluar jika tidak dipancing.

" Kau benar Fugaku, menuruku sebaiknya kita biarkan saja Sasuke menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, tapi kita juga harus terus mengawasi sasuke, jangan sampai dia melakukan tindakan yang bisa membangkitkan cakra dari Kessho itu." ujar Mikoto.

" Kasan tenang saja aku akan menjaga dan terus mengawasi Sasuke, tidak akan ku biarkan mereka mendekati sasuke."

Mendengar pernyataan putra sulungnya itu membuat perasaan kedua orang tua itu menjadi sedikit lega. Mereka baru ingat jika putra sulungnya ini akan terus menjaga putra bungsu mereka yang tak lain adalah adik dari Itachi sendiri. Dan mereka percaya kalau putera sulungnya idak akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya, terlebih Itachi memang sangat menyayangi Sasuke.

" Yah, kami percaya padamu Itachi." Ujar Fugaku dengan menepuk pundak Itachi setelah sebelumnya berdiri terlebih dahulu.

Mikoto yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia merasa bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Fugaku memang ayah yang dingin dan tegas, namun Fugaku juga sangat hangat dan perhatian terhadap putra-putra mereka. Fugaku selalu menjadi ayah yang hebat bagi kedua anaknya.

" Oh ya, Fugaku bagaimana kalau lusa kita mengunjungi mereka? Aku rasa mereka pindah ke tempat yang lama." Tanya Mikoto saat melihat suaminya berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Ide yang bagus Mikoto, tapi untuk seminggu ini aku akan sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi mereka sabtu depan?"

"Terserah padamu saja Fugaku, Aku hanya mengikuti. " jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan mengunjungi mereka sabtu depan."

"Tapi tousan, apa kita akan membawa Sasuke juga." Kali ini Itachi menyela ucapan ayahnya. Itachi hanya penasaran apakah tousannya itu kali ini akan membawa Sasuke pergi bersama mereka? Karena selama ini Sasuke tidakk pernah dibawa kemanapun oleh tousannya itu. Bukan karena tousannya tidak ingin mengenalkan Sasuke pada semua orang secara resmi, tetapi lebih mengarah pada kekhawatiran sang tousan kepada Sasuke sang adik.

"Tentu saja kita akan mengajak Sasuke, lagi pula orang yang akan kita temui itu bukan orang sembarangan dan menurut tousan Sasuke harus mulai mengenal dunia kita yang sebenarnya."

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Sebuah mobil Ferari berwarna hitam terlihat sedang membelahi jalanan di kota konoha. Mobil tersebut diisi oleh Uchiha bersaudara dengan sang kakak yang mengemudikan mobil. Sedangkan sang adik, hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan music yang diputar didalam mobil dengan mata yang memandang kosong keluar jendela. Perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan sampai tiba-tiba mobil berhenti berjalan. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sasuke.

" Sudah sampai Sasuke, kaa masuklah !" ujar Itachi yang langsung menghenikan lamunan sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan kakanya sasuke pun langsung tersentak kaget. _'Ah, ternyata sudah sampai.'_ batin Sasuke,karena terus melamun Sasuke baru sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

" Ne, aku turun nii-san." Jawab Sasuke lalu membuka pintu mobil. Setelah pintu terbuka Sasuke langsung keluar dari mobil.

" Hati-hati Sasuke, nanti pulang sekolah aku jemput, ingat jangan gunakan kekuatanmu." Sebelum pintu ditutup oleh Sasuke Itachi terlebih dahulu memberinya pesan.

"Ne nisan." Jawab sasuke dengan nada bosan lalu menutup pintu mobil. Hei bagaimana tidak bosan jika setiap hari Itachi selalu memberinya pesan seperti itu. Kakanya ini memang terkadang sangat membosankan.

Setelah pintu ditutup mobil yang dikendarai Itachipun mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah sasuke menuju Konoha University. Sasuke terus melihat mobil kakaknya itu. Kakaknya itu memang sangat pintar, diusianya yang masih terbilang muda yaitu 24 tahun itachi sudah menjadi dosen di universitas elit ternama di Konoha. Walaupun sebenarnya sasuke juga pintar karena biarpun Sasuke sudah duduk di tingkat dua Konoha High School usianya masih 15 tahun walaupun tiga bulan lagi usianya akan bertambah.

Setelah melihat mobil kakaknya yang sudah jauh Sasukepun langsung membalikan badannya dan berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang sasuke Sedang berada dikoridor sekolah, Ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang-orang yang memandang kagum, benci dan sinis untuk dirinya. Sasuke memang terkenal diseklolahnya, ia sangat pintar dan juga tampan. Banyak orang yang memuji ketampanan serta kepintarannya. Namun, ada juga yang membencinya karena sifat dinginnya.

Sasuke terus berjalan menjelajahi koridor itu tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi sepasang mata safir terus mengmatinya dari belakang. Pemilik mata itu Naruto, terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai Sasuke menghilang dibalik tikungan koridor sekolah. Naruto ingat perkataan ayahnya kemarin malam saat ia menanyakan tentang kemampuan Sasuke itu.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti keluarga itu. Mereka terus diam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Pernyataan anak mereke membuat mereka penasaran siapa gerangan orang yang dimaksud Naruto? Apa dia siluman berekor seperti pemikirannya atau seorang demon yang menyamar menjadi siluman?._

" _Naruto siapa nama anak itu." Khusina yang penasaranpun akhirnya bertanya. Daripada berpikiran yang tidak-tidak lebih baik ia menanyakan namanya, siapa tahu dia mengenal nama klan dari anak itu. Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya Minato yang tadinya melamunpun langsung menatap naruto dengan pandangan menuntut._

" _Namanya Sasuke kasan dan nama klannya kalau tidak salah Uchiha." Jawab Naruto._

 _1 detik_

 _2 detik_

 _3 de-_

" _APA? Jadi dia dari klan Uchiha? " Minato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto sontak saja langsung berteriak. Ia cukup kaget dengan jawaban anaknya itu_

" _Apa… kau tadi bilang, Uchiha Sasuke?" Khusina yang tadi diam pun akhirnya bertanya. Namun, sepertinya khusina sama terkejutnya seperti suaminya._

" _ne kasan tousan namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab naruto._

 _Minato dan khusina yang mendengar jawaban putra mereka langsung terdiam seketika. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar terkejut dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke itu._

 _Naruto yang melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya langsung menjadi bingung sendiri. Naruto heran kenapa reaksi kedua orang tuanya itu sangat berlebihan? Apa mereka mengenal si bocah Uchiha itu? Atau mereka mengenal klan Uchiha?. Ini benar-benar membingungkan Naruto._

" _Kasan, tousan kalian ke-"_

" _hffttt…. HAHAHAHA." Suara tawa dari kedua orang yangsedari tadi terus terdiam itu sontak saja langsung menghentikan pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto._

" _Kau ini Naruto membuat tousan khawatir saja."_

" _Kenapa kau tidak langsung bilang kalau orang yang kau maksud itu Sasuke?"_

" _Kau ini memang benar-benar."_

 _Melihat perubahan reaksi orang tuanya yang mendadak, jujur saja membuat naruto merinding sendiri. Naruto benar-benar heran dengan keduanya, tadi mereka terlihat sangat tegang dan serius lalu saat ia memberitahu nama teman sekelasnya itu, orang tuanya tiba-tiba saja tertawa tidak jelas. Sebenarnya orang tuanya itu kenapa? Apa tubuh mereka ada yang merasuki? Tapi, mereka kan siluman mana ada setan yang merasuki siluman. Kalaupun ada Naruto yakin kalau setan itu setan siluman. Hii, membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto merinding sendiri. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Naruto baru tahu kalau siluman juga bisa jadi setan._

 _Karena tidakk mendenga putranya bersuara membuat kedua orang itu menghentikan tawanya. Mereka lalu sama-sama memandang putra mereka yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun sesuatu itu sepertinya tidaklah penting mengingat tampang bodoh yang terpasang di wajah putra mereka itu._

" _Aw, yah kasan, kenapa kasan memukul kepalaku?" Karena tidak tahan melihat wajah bodoh putranya khusina lantas saja berdiri dan langsung memukul kepala naruto dengan majalah yang ada di meja._

" _Agar kau berhenti berfikiran bodoh Naruto." Jawab Khusina santai sembari kembali ketempat duduknya itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

 _Mendengar jawaban ibunya, Naruto langsung cemberut. Ibunya ini memang benar-benar kejam, padahal diakan putra ibunya satu-satunya. Sementara Minato yang melihat interaksi antar ibu dan anak itu hanya tertawa pelan. Ah betapa Minato sangat mencintai keluarganya ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung ingat sesuatu._

" _Oh ya, kasan, tousan kenapa saat mendengar nama Sasuke kalian bereaksi seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang kini telah kembali ke mode serius._

" _Ah itu, Naruto apa kau masih ingat dengan Fugaku jisan?" tanya Minato yang menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Naruto._

" _tentu saja aku ingat tousan, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan siluman yang memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan kita tousan."_

" _Dan kau tahu Naruto? Anak yang kau sebut sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah putra bungsu dari Fugaku." Ujar Khusina dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek._

" _APA!? Jadi sasuke itu adiknya Itachi?" setelah mendengar pernyataan Khusina kontan saja Naruto langsung berteriak kaget. Pantas saja anak itu bisa merasakan kekuatannya, anak itu kan sama dengan nya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan klan Uchiha itu. Sial, panta saja Naruto merasa familiar dengan nama itu._

" _Ya Naruto dia adalah adik dari Itachi, apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tidak dapat merasakan aura yang hampir sama denganmu?" jawab Kusina yang diserrtai dengan tawa kecil dari mulutnya. Kushina tidak menyangka kalau anaknya itu begitu bisa sangat bodoh seperti sekarang. Tapi sungguh kebodohan Naruto menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya._

" _Yah kasan, tega sekali kau mengatai putra kasan satu-satunya ini bodoh." Mendengar ejekan dari kasannya yang pasti ditujukan untuknya membuat naruto merenggut tidak suka. Kasannya ini memang benar-benar suka sekali mengatainya seperti reaksi putranya itu membuat Minato dan Khusina tertawa lebih keras, anaknya ini memang benar-benar. Namun, sedetik kemudian tawa minato langsung berhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Raut wajahnya memancarkan keseriusan._

" _Tapi Naruto, bisakah kau menjaga Sasuke? Kau tahukan kalau Sasuke belum mencapai bulan purnamanya " tanya Minato pada putra satu-satunya itu._

" _Ne tousan, kau tenang saja aku pasti akan menjaganya." Ujar Naruto dengan dengan sangat tegas._

 _ **Flash back end**_

" Sasuke aku berjanji akan melindungimu sampai kau mencapai bulanmu." Gumam Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

" Hei Naruto, kau sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Naruto yang baru menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya kontan saja langsung membalikan badannya. Bisa ia lihat seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya sedang memandanginya heran.

" Yah Kiba, kau ini mengagetkanku saja!" Seru Naruto saat tahu orang yang memanggilnya dari belakang plus orang yang mengagetkannya adalah Kiba.

" Oh, gomen Naruto aku tidak tahu he he he." Jawab Kiba dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

" Ck kau ini Kiba."

" Lagipula kau ini sedang apa sih? Aku perhatikan kau terus melihat Sasuke, Ada apa sebenarnya?"

" Ah tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja dengan orang yang katanya jenius itu."

" Eh Kiba, dia siapa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Kiba. Karena terlalu focus dengan Kiba, Naruto jadi tidak memperhatikan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Kiba. Seorang pemuda yang Naruto pikir mirip seperti panda, hanya saja yang ini berbulu merah -ralat- berambut merah.

" Oh ya hampir lupa, Naruto ini Gara temanku. Dia ini satu angkatan dengan kita, kelasnya saja bersebelahan dengan kelas kita." Jawab kiba dengan nada yang terdengar antusias. Kiba ini memang sangat senang memperkenalkan teman-temannya pada orang-orang yang baru ia kenal.

" Ah ya, salam kenal Gara." Ucap Naruto tidak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto pikir kalau diperhatikan Gara ini manis juga. Lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya ini membuat Gara menjadi lebih manis. Hanya saja wajahnya terlalu datar.

" Hm." Jawab Gara dengan nada datar plus dengan wajah datarnya.

' _Ternyata orang ini bukan hanya wajahnya saja yang dingin tapi sifatnya juga dingin'_ batin Naruto sedikit meringis. Naruto heran kenapa wajah semanis itu malah dipasang ekspresi dingin. Ah, ngomong-ngomong dengan wajah manis tapi datar, Naruto jadi ingat Sasuke. Yah walaupun wajah Sasuke lebih domonan cantik.

" Oh ya Naru, Gara ini siluman sama sepertiku. Tapi kau tenang saja, Gara ini walaupun dingin tapi dia sangat baik."

Sebenarnya tanpa Kiba beritahupun Naruto sudah tahu kalau Gara ini seorang siluman. Karena Naruto merasakan hawa siluman ditubuh Gara.

" Oh ya! wah tidak aku sangka kalau aku akan mendapat banyak teman siluman di sekolah baruku." Seru Naruto yang terdengar sangat antusias. Walaupun Naruto sudah tahu identitas Gara sebelumnya, tapi ia harus pura-pura tidak tahukan karena Naruto sedang menyamar.

" Benarkah, apa di sekolahmu yang dulu kau tidak mempunyai teman siluman?"

" Ne Kiba, sebenarnya siluman di Suna tidakk sebanyak di sini. Disekolahku saja yang merupakan siluman hanya ada sekitar 4 orang saja, dan aku tidak pernah sekelas dengan mereka." Naruto tidak sepenuhnya bohong dengan apa yang dia katakana. Memang benar kalau di Suna popularitas para siluman itu sangat sedikit, hanya saja para siluman disana sangat mengenal keluarga Naruto. Dan sebenarnya para siluman disekolah Naruto merupakan sahabat-sahabat Naruto. Tapi Naruto harus berbohong kan?

" Oh begitu ya, kau tenang saja naruto aku akan memperkanalkan teman-temanku yang lainnya. Kau bisa mempunyai teman siluman yang banyak."

" Ah, terima kasih kiba."

" Oh ya Naru, bagaiman kalau kita ke Kelas sekarang? aku rasa sebentar lagi akan masuk." Ujar Kiba setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

" Kau benar Kiba, aku hampir saja lupa." Seru Naruto dengan menepuk jidatnya. Merekapun akhirnya berjalan ke Kelas bersama sambil sesekali bercanda, meninggalkan seseorang yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut pirang didepannya.

" Hei Gara apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita ke Kelas bersama!" Gara yang sedari tadi melamun pun tersentak kaget. Bisa ia lihat Kiba yang memanggilnya memandanginya dengan wajah heran.

" Ah ya Kiba." Gara akhirnya menghampiri Kiba dan teman barunya dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Kelas. Walau begitu sesekali Gara memandangi Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto tahu kalau dia sedang diperhatikan , hanya saja Naruto bersikap acuh.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

Suasan di Kelas saat ini sedang lenggang, murid-murid sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Ada murid yang mengobrol, makan, membaca buku pelajaran, bergosip serta ada juga yang pergi ke Kantin. Wajar saja karena sekarang waktunya istirahat. Namun tiba-tiba -

BRAAKKK

-pintu kelas terbuka dengan sangat keras, membuat para murid menjadi diam seketika bahkan Choji yang sedang makan pun harus berhenti dengan tangan yang berada di depan mulut dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Lalu secara serentak mereka melihat ke arah pintu dengan tatapan tajam, dimana terdapat tiga orang wanita yang berbeda warna serta model rambut berjalan memasuki kelas, mengindahkan tatapan para internal murid untuk mereka. Kecuali seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender yang membungkuk minta maaf kepada semua murid. Ketiga Wanita tadi berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut blond yang sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama teman-temannya.

Ketiga wanita tadi terus memperhatikan sang blond yang saat ini ada dihadapan mereka. Pandangan mereka mengarah dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, terlihat menilai. Sementara pemuda blond itu hanya duduk diam memperhatikan mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto merasa risih diperhatikan ketiga wanita itu –ralat- kedua wanita itu, karena yang satunya hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Oh, jadi ini murid baru yang dibicarakan para murid?" salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang panjang dikuncir berujar dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara yang satunya wanita berambut pink cerah, saat ini sedang menopangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dengan tubuh yang sedikit dicondongkan untuk melihat wajah pemuda berambut blond itu dari dekat.

" Cukup tampan sih, tapi menurutkku lebih tampan Sasuke-kun." Wanita berambut pink tadi berujar dengan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi tegak berdiri lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seperti temannya yang tadi.

" Tapi menurutku, mereka sama-sama tampan Sakura."

" Mereka memang sama-sama tampan Ino, tapi tetap saja Sasuke-kun lebih tampan dan lebih keren." Sakura beucap dengan meta yang berbinar-binar cerah, kedua tangannya yang tadi melipat didepan dada, sekarang pindah ke masing-masing pipinya.

" Ck kau ini Sakura, selalu saja begitu." Mendengar ucapan temannya itu membuat ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sakura memang terkenal sebagai fans Sasuke yang paling aktif. Dia tidak pernah memuji seseorang tanpa membawa-bawa nama Sasuke di dalamnya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mau melirik yang lain selain sasuke, benar-benar seperti fans fanatic.

" Biar saja, memangnya kau yang suka lirik sana lirik sini. Akukan setia pada Sasuke-kun." Sakura yang merasa Ino mengejeknya langsung saja membalas perkatan Ino dengan nada sinis.

" Hei, aku kan bukan fans fanatic sepertimu. Aku hanya melihat yang tampan saja." Mendengar temannya yang menyindirnya itu membuat Ino tidak terima. Enak saja Sakura mengatainya tukang lirik-lirik walaupun memang benar dia suka melirik tapi itu kan hanya sekedar mengagumi sesaat saja. Lagipula itu kan normal.

"Maaf nona-nona, bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar di dekatku?" Naruto yang dari tadi diam pun sekarang angkat bicara karena merrasa terganggu dengan perdebatan kedua wanita ini yang menurut Naruto sungguh tidak penting _.' Kedua wanita ini benar-benar berisik'_ batin Naruto yang benar-benar merasa terganggu.

" Kalian ini benar-benar berisik. Bisakah kalian sekali saja tidak membuat keributan di Kelasku?" kali ini yang berbicara bukanlah Naruto. Tapi, seorang pemuda yang duduk di depan dan dekat dengan jandela. Ino dan Sakura yang mengenal suara itu hanya menoleh dan bebicara sedikit gugup.

" A-Ah Sasuke-kun." Di depan mereka sasuke berdiri bersandar pada meja dengan tangan yang melipat di dada dan memandangi mereka dengan tajam.

" Apa kalian tidak bisa seperti teman kalian yang dibelakang itu?" Mendengar ucapan Sasuke kedua gadis itu sontak saja langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke tadi. Hinata yang merasa ditunjuk Sasuke hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah malu. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke itu salah satu idola sekolah. Dan secara tidak langsung Sasuke memujinya, gadis itu benar-benar malu.

Hinata memang jarang terlibat dengan pertengkaran kedua temannya itu. Gadis pemalu itu hanya akan terlibat untuk melerai mereka saat sedang bertengkar. Kedua temannya ini memang sering sekali bertengkar, walaupun yang mereka bahas sama sekali tidak penting. Dan kedua temannya itu kadang-kadang melupakan dirinya saat sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka.

" G-Gomen Sasuke-kun." Ujar keduanya.

" Ck Sai, ayo kita keluar, Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

" Ah ya Sasuke." Sai yang sedari tadi diam menonton pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama dengan Sasuke. Setelah kepergian kedua pemuda yang menjadi idola sekolah itu Kelas menjadi sepi.

" Yah Ino ini semua gara-gara kau Sasuke-kun jadi pergi!"

" Hei kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Kau juga berisik Sakura."

" Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara Kau Ino!" setelah mengatakan itu sakura langsung keluar dari Kelas meninggalkan kedua temannya.

" Dasar si jidat lebar itu, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia juga berisik. Seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain." " ayo Hinata kita pergi." Setelah menggerutu tentang sifat temannya itu Ino langsung meninggalkan kelas yang menjadi tempat persimpangan sementaranya itu. Tidak lupa dia juga mengajak Hinata. Sebenarnya dia agak menyesal sempat melupakan Hinata, walaupun ini bukan yang pertama.

" A-Ah ya." Sebelum beranjak mengikuti temannya, Hinata sempatkan dulu untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan kalimat 'tidak apa-apa' dari Naruto tidak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya. Melihat senyum Naruto wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Hinata baru tahu kalau Naruto sangat tampan dan mempesona, tadi ia tidak sempat melihat wajah Naruto karena terhalangi kedua temannya. Setelah itu Hinata pergi untuk menyusul kedua temannya.

Setelah kepergian ketiga wanita tadi, suasana Kelaspun kembali seperti semula. Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

" Hei Kiba, apa mereka sering seperti itu?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang saat ini sedang memakan roti yang ia beli dari Kantin. Tadi sebelum ketiga wanita tadi merusak suasana istirahat kelasnya Kiba sempat kekantin untuk membeli roti dan minumankaleng.

" Jika yang kau maksud adalah ketiga wanita tadi, maka jawabannya adalah ya." " Kedua wanita yang bertengkar tadi itu fansnya Sasuke. Mereka sering kesini untuk mencari perhaatian Sasuke, tapi Sasuke selalu mengabaikan mereka." Jawab Kiba sambil sesekali menggigit roti yang asa ditangannya. Sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menjawab 'Oh'.

" Ah ya Naruto, mereka itu setengah siluman. Hanya Hinata saja yang siluman murni."

" Benarkah?"

" Hm, tapi Naruto, walaupun kedua wanita itu hanya setengah siluman kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Jadi, kau harus Hati-hati dengan mereka." jelas Kiba setelah dia membuang sampah bekas roti.

" Loh memangnya kenapa? Mereka kan hanya setengah siluman." Naruto bertanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Naruto cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kiba.

" Karena mereka itu –

Tubuh Naruto semakin condong mendekati Kiba. Ia semakin penasaran

-sangat agresi."

PLETAKKK

" Yah Naruto kenapa kau memukul kepalaku." Seru Kiba dengan setengah berteriak, tangannya ia pakai untuk mengusap kepalanya. Naruto baru saja memukul kepalanya dan itu cukup membuat kepalanya sakit.

" itu karena kau sudah mempermainkanku."

" Ck, tapi aku serius Naru, mereka itu siluman yang lumayan berbakat." " walaupun Ino dan Sakura hanya setengah siluman, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan."

" Oh ya? Apa mereka benar-benar hebat?"

" Sebenarnya tidak terlalu, tapi untuk ukuran setengah siluman mereka benar-benar hebat." " Terutama Sakura, gadis itu sebenarnya murid kesayangan Tsunade-sama. "

" Tsunade-sama?"

" Yah Tsunade-sama, cucu dari Hashirama Senju dan berpangkat sebagai Hokage."

Hokage merupakan salah satu pangkat tertinggi yang mengatur para siluman. Walaupun Manusia dan Siluman berbaur, tapi pemerintahan mereka berbeda. Jika Manusia dipimpin atau diperintah oleh kaisar atau presiden maka siluman diperintah oleh Hokage. Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghindari pertikaian antar manusia dan Siluman.

Seperti yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu saat Klan Uzumaki masih berada di bawah pemerintahan kaisar jepang. Banyak para petinggi kerajaan yang tidak menyukai Klan itu karena eksistensi Klan Uzumaki yang dianggap megancam kedudukan mereka di pemerintahan, serta para Siluman yang merasa Klan Uzumaki lebih pantas menguasai pemerintahan karena para siluman lebih kuat dari manusia. Hal ini yang menimbulkan konflik diantara pemerintahan yang mengakibatkan terjadinya penyerangan terhadap Klan Uzumaki serta penyerangan para Siluman kepada manusia.

Oleh karena itu, Hasirama Senju selaku pelopor perdamaian antar Manusia dan Siluman pun, mencetuskan pendapatnya untuk memisahkan pemerintahan antara Klan Siluman dan Manusia. Pendapat Hasirama Senju ini awalnya ditolak oleh banyak pihak. Namun setelah melakukan penjelasan terhadap semua orang, merekapun setuju dengan pendapat Hasirama Senju dan mengangkat beliau sebagai Hokage pertama. Selain Hokage mereka juga membentuk beberapa divisi yang akan membantu pemerintahan dan tentu saja di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage.

" Wow, gadis itu hebat juga. Aku dengar Tsunade itu sangat selektif dalam memilih murid, tidak sembarang orang yang bisa menjadi muridnya." Naruto cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan Kiba. Dia tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu lumayan hebat, yah walaupun tidak sehebat Siluman murni pada umumnya.

" Kau memang benar Naruto, walaupun Klan Haruno atau Klan Sakura tidak se WOW Klan Yamanaka atau Klan Ino yang cukup disegani. Tapi Sakura memiliki kekuatan fisik yang cukup tangguh bila dibandingkan dengan Ino dan Hinata."

" Lalu bagaiman dengan Hinata? Aku rasa dia berasal dari Klan Hyuga!"

Klan Hyuga merupakan salah satu dari Klan keluarga bangsawan yang kehebatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Kekuatan mereka bisa menjadi ancaman bagi para siluman yang berada si bawah kekuatan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, kekuatan mereka bisa mengendalikan cakra yang berada di tubuh para siluman bahkan manusia. Mereka juga bisa mengintai cakra seseorang dalam radius kurang dari 3 meter. Dan mereka berasal dari ras siluman Naga.

" Darimana kau tahu Klan Hyuga Naruto? Kau kan bukan Siluman" Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto langsung saja terkejut. Ia langsung memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan serius. Kiba hanya heran dengan Naruto karena biasanya para manusia tidak begitu mengenal Klan para Siluman, mereka hanya tahu nama Klan tapi tidak tahu seperti apa Klan itu. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Kiba sontak saja merutuki kecerobohannya, dia baru sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan.

" Mmm itu….. ah iya, disekolahku yang dulu ada siluman dari Klan Hyuga dan ciri-ciri temanku itu sama seperti Hinata. Jadi ya aku pikir dia berasal dari Klan Hyuga." Naruto berujar dengann nada sedikit gugup. Ia lumayan takut jika penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

" Oh begitu!" Kiba yang entah tidak terlalu memperhatikan atau memang tidak terlalu peduli, tidak menyadari perubahan dari raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat tegang dan gugup.

" Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit canggung.

" Ah baiklah, sebenarnya kemampuan Hinata tidak berbeda jauh dari para Hyuga pada umunya." " Hanya saja, kemampuan jarak pandang Hinata lebih jauh dari pada para Hyuga pada umumnya, yaitu sekitar 10 KM."

" 10 KM! wow, hebat sekali." Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Kiba barusan. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata gadis yang ia pikir terlihat lemah bisa memiliki kemampuan melebihi para tetua Klan Hyuga itu sendiri yang hanya dapat menembus jarak pandang sekitar 3,6 KM. sungguh luar biasa hebat.

" Lalu apa dia mempunyai kemampuan yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sangat penasaran.

" Tentu saja ada, tapi aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

" kenapa?" Alis Naruto terangkat setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba itu. Dia penasaran memang kenapa kiba tidak mau memberitahunya tentang kemampuan Hinata itu.

" Karena aku lelah Naru, dari tadi kau bertanya terus, aku kan mau istirahat." Ujar Kiba setengar kesal. Kalian tahu sebenarnya Kiba sudah sangat kesal dengan teman pirangnya itu. Dari tadi Naruto terus saja bertanya, dan setiap dia menjawab Naruto selalu saja memberi pertanyaan baru. Bukannya dia tidak suka, hanya saja Kiba ingin istirahat sejenak sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai kembali. Tapi, kenapa teman pirangnya itu tidak mengerti keadaannya.

" Oh, gomen Kiba, hehehe." Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan mendengar penjelasan Kiba. Dia terlalu penasaran dengan ketiga gadis tadi, sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak bertanya sampai membuat Kiba kesal.

" Sudahlah, aku mau istirahat dulu." Ujar Kiba sambil beranjak keluar kelas. " Dan kau, jangan menggangguku!" Sambung Kiba setelah sebelumnya berbalik sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tengannya. Lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas entah kemana tujuannya. Sementara Naruto hanya cemberut karena Kiba tidak mengajaknya, dan bahkan menyuruhnya jangan mengganggu.

*0*0*NARUSASU*0*0*

" Jadi, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke ?" seorang pemuda bertanya pada temannya yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda yang bertanya tadi - Sai – berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas dengan kepala yang menengadah ke atas langit. Sasuke dan Sai memang sekarang sedang berada di atas atap sekolah, Mereka berdua lebih tepatnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Dan Sai, hanya mengikuti teman serta saudara jauhnya itu.

" Apa kau sedang memikirkan perkataan Itachi kemarin? Atau memikirkan anak baru yang tampan itu?" Sai yang memang sudah hafal tabiat sahabatnya yang suka mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang lain pun bertanya kembali. Sai memang sudah tahu tantang pekataan Itachi kemarin yang membuat sahabat serta saudaranya itu merasa penasaran. Tadi, saat mereka sampai di atap, Sasuke memberitahunya tentang pernyataan Itachi kemarin, serta menyuruh Sai untuk membantunya mencari tahu tentang pernyataan Itachi itu. Tapi, Sai tahu sebenarnya bukan hanya pernyataan Itachi saja yang mengganggu pikirkan sahabatnya itu, tapi pemuda pirang yang sudah tiga hari menjadi murid baru di Konoha High Sechool itu juga sedang mengganggu pikirannya.

" Sebenarnya aku tidak telalu penasaaran dengan pernyataan Itachi kemarin." Setelah diam cukup lama, Sasuke akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sai barusan. Dengan posisi yang masih sama seperti tadi Sasuke mulai menjelaskan tentang pemikirannya.

" Lalu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu menyelidiki tentang rahasia dari perkataan Itachi?" mengerutkan dahinya heran, Sai bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar sangat begitu penasaran.

Menghela nafas sejenak, sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sai " Aku hanya merasa jika keluargaku saat ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Yah jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Sasuke tidak terlalu begitu peduli dengan perkataan Itachi kemarin. Hanya saja, sasuke merasa jika perkataan Itachi kemarin berkaitan dengan dirinya. Apalagi, keluarganya selalu melarangnya untuk menggunakan kekuatannya di tempat sebarangan. Ia hanya boleh menggunakan kekuatannya jika sedang berada di lembah akhir yaitu tempat di tengah hutan yang sering dijadikan tempat latihan.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Hei Sai, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang keluargaku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sai, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Sasuke hanya berfikir mungkin saja keluarga Sai tahu sesuatu tentang keluarganya. Karena selain menjadi saudara jauh, keluarga Sai yang termasuk dari Klan Simura yang merupakan Klan penjaga dari Klan Uchiha. Jadi, mungkin saja Sai tahu sesuatu.

" Kau tahukan Sasuke, aku bukan keturunan dari Klan Uchiha. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Klanmu." Jawab Sai sedikit kesal. Sai tidak habis fikir, kenapa Sasuke menanyakan hal itu padanya? Bukankah dia tahu kalau darah mereka berbeda?. Walaupun mereka saudara tapi, darah Klan Uchiha tidak mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Jika Klan Uchiha merupakan Siluman jenis Serigala maka Klan Simura merupakan Klan Siluman Elang. Jadi, mana mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang keluarga dari Kepala Klan Uchiha itu.

"Apa kau lupa, kalau Klanmu sudah menjadi penjaga Klan Uchiha dari dulu?"

" Dan apa kau lupa, kalau aku belum dinobatkan menjadi penjaga Klanmu?" ujar Sai dengan memutar kedua matanya malas. Sasuke ini walaupun jenius tapi terkadang bisa menjadi bodoh. Bukankah sasuke sudah tahu kalau dia belum mencapai usia matang, dan itu artinya dia belum bisa menjadi penjaga klan Uchiha. Jika belum menjadi penjaga maka dia belum bisa mengetahuai semua rahasia Klan, baik itu Klan Uchiha maupun Klan Simura.

Mendengar perkataan Sai, Sasuke menjadi diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu, membalikan badannya menghadap Sai ."Oh, Aku lupa soal itu." dengan polosnya Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sai, membuat sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu menepuk dahinya pelan.

*0*0* NARUSASU*0*0*

Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di perpustakaan di kediaman Uchiha, dia sedang mencari tahu sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan keluarganya. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran, bahkan rasa penasarannya yang sekarang ini melebihi rasa penasarannya akan Klan Uzumaki.

Tangan Sasuke kini sedang menelusuri buku-buku yang terdapat dalam rak buku yang ada didepannya. Rak buku yang sedang Sasuke telusuri ini merupakan rak buku yang isinya khusus tentangg buku-buku kuno yang membahas tentang berbagai Klan siluman termasuk Klannya sendiri yaitu Klan Uchiha. Saat tangan Sasuke sedang menelusuri buku-buku yang ada di rak ini, Sasuke menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat lebih kuno dari buku-buku yang lainnya. Buku itu terlihat sangat tebal dengan sampulnya yang terlihat tebal dan berwarna coklat tua. Dalam sampulnya juga terdapat sebuah gambar bulan sabit yang tercetak jelas. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil buku itu dari rak dan membawanya ke sebuah meja yang ada untuk membaca buku yang ia temukan tadi.

Tangan Sasuke mengusap sampul buku itu dengan sangat perlahan, jari-jemarinya dengan perlahan membuka buku yang saat ini sedang ada didepannya. Halaman pertama yang Sasuke lihat adalah gambar sebuah bulan. Namun, berbeda dari sampul yang sebelumnya menggambarkan bulan sabit, bulan yang ada di halaman pertama ini terlihat seperti bulan purnama. Di sekeliling bulan itu terdapat Sembilan gambar binatang yang memiliki jumlah ekor yang berbeda dari ekor satu sampai ekor Sembilan.

" Apa ini?" " Bulan merah Jubi." Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat tulisan kuno yang ada di bawah gambar bulan yang entah mengapa Sasuke bisa membacanya, walaupun Sasuke baru melihat model tulisan yang ada di buku ini.

" Apa maksudnya?"

" Otouto, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkan Sasuke dari kegiatannya. Kontan saja Sasuke langsung membalikan badannya untuk melihat orang yang sudah mengagetkannya itu. Dapat ia lihat kakaknya Itachi sedang berdiri menghadapnya dengan wajah datar.

" Yah! Aniki kau mengagetkanku." Seru Sasuke dengan setengah berteriak. Sasuke kini sedang berdiri menghadap sang kakak sambil berkacak pinggang, mata Sasuke melotot tajam. Dia sungguh kesal dengan kakaknya itu. Sembarangan saja kakaknya itu mengagetkannya, sungguh Sasuke merasa sangat tidak Uchiha sekali saat sedang kaget. Padahal dengan tingkahnya sekarang Sasuke memang sangat tidak Uchiha.

Itachi yang melihat reaksi adiknya itu hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya heran. Jika boleh jujur sikap yang ditunjukan oeh Sasuke sungguh sangat menggemaskan, sungguh tidak ada seram-seramnya sama sekali. Sasuke ini walaupun diluar dia terlihat sangat dingin namun sebenarnya Sasuke adalah anak yang polos dan manja. Sifat polosnya ini hanya ditunjukan pada keluarga serta orang terdekatnya saja. Itachi sungguh sangat menyayangi adiknya ini.

Itachi pun hanya terkekeh menanggapi ucapan adiknya. Namun, kekehannya itu perlahan berhenti saat Itachi melihat buku bersampul coklat tua tergeletak diatas meja. Tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

" Sasuke, apa kau membaca buku itu?" tanya Itachi sambil menunjuk buku yang Sasuke baca tadi. Melihat kakaknya yang menunjuk kebelakang, Sasuke sontak melihat kebelakang dimana buku kuno yang tadi dibaca Sasuke terlgeletak. Melihat arah pandang kakaknya pada buku itu, Sasuke lantas saja merutuki kecerobohannya. ' _sial, kenapa aku bisa melupakan buku itu? Bagaimana ini?_ ' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

" Sasuke." Itachi memicingkan matanya penasaran. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati adiknya yang saat ini terlihat sangat gugup.

" Ah, baiklah-baiklah aku mengaku aku memang membaca buku itu." Melihat tatapan kakanya yang terlihat mengintimidasi Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Sudah kepalang basah menurut Sasuke, sekalian saja tanyakan maksud dari beberapa tulisan yang ada buku itu.

" Apa kau bisa membacanya Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi heran. Terang saja Itachi merasa heran karena buku yang saat ini sedang dibaca Sasuke adalah buku kuno dengan tulisan yang sangat kuno sehingga membutuhkan waktu untuk menerjemahkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa membacanya secara langsung.

" Tentu saja aniki, kalau tidak mana mungkin aku membacanya."

" Apa kau tidak mengalami kesulitan saat membacanya?"

" Tidak!" " Tapi aku mengalami kesulitan untuk mengerti maksud dari buku ini."

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya heran mendenganr penuturan dari adiknya itu. Apa yang adiknya katakana tadi? Dia bilang dia bisa membaca membaca buku itu secara langsung? Ah iya Itachi lupa adiknya ini kan sangat special. Lalu apa tadi Itachi tidakk salah dengar, Sasuke tidak memahami maksud dari buku itu.

" Apa yang tidak kau mengerti Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah ia mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Itachi lalu melirik adiknya yang saat ini sedang melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan jangan lupa posisi Sasuke yang masih berdiri seperti tadi.

" Apa? Dan kenapa kau tidak duduk Sasuke?" melihat adiknya yang masih terus berdiri sambil memandanginya Itachi langsung saja menegur Sasuke. Mendengar teguran dari kakaknya Sasuke langsung menghentikan kgiatannya melihat Itachi. Sasuke lalu langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang tadi didudukinya.

" jadi, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Itachi setelah melihat Sasuke yang kembali mendudukan diri.

Melihat kakaknya sejenak, Sasuke mengubah mimiknya menjadi serius. Lalu bertanya pada Itachi.

" Nisan, apa itu Jubi?"

 **Countinous…**

 **Chapter dua akhirnya selesai juga, ini chap aku buat ditengah-tengah kesibukan aku sebagai seorang pelajar SMK tingkat akhir yang bentar lagi bakalan ngadepin uji kompetensi. Oh ya aku mau negesin satu hal nih buat para reader. Disini konflik cerita sebenarnya bukan pada legenda dan hilangnya klan Uzumaki. Cerita klan Uzumaki Cuma cerita pembatu buat ngebongkar salah satu misteri di fic ini.**

 **Buat yang masih belum ngerti sama ceritanya maaf ya aku gak bisa jelasin. Soalnya otakku bukan dirancang buat ngejelasin suatu hal tetapi otak aku dirancang buat mikirin banyak hal -_-" #becanda ding hehe.**

 **Oke sampai jumpa di chap depan**


End file.
